Grey horizon
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: "Oh, what is this? Two humans out of their cage?" The Ape titan smirked, leering down at both Charle and Kyklo in his shadow. An au where Charle doesn't die, (So I've heard) and Kyklo doesn't join the Scouting Legion. This story is a connection to all my other grey stories including Daylight disdain. Some ocs. First attempt at actual romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Well... I just discovered the Attack on Titan spin off manga Before the Fall and by the gods is it good! Though I have to say that Charle has a somewhat odd name and looks a bit too much like Maka from Soul Eater... But hey who am I to judge? Or maybe that's just me...**

* * *

><p><em>"It's no good being inside a cage. Charle... you leave as well..."<em>

Lying in darkness and blenched under the moons pale light a young boy who was dressed in nothing but a one piece worn and ragged shirt lies on the floor, his limbs chained to thick, iron chains connected to his feet and arms. Blood was dripping slowly from his unkempt raven black hair to the soiled, cold ground of his cell. Above him a boy dressed royally just scoffs at the pathetic thing at his feet and tosses an apple core at the ground. The raven haired boy let it fall too weak to move from his position.

"Well... that's that. This is the last time I'll ever see your ugly face... By the end of the day you'll be soled off to some other... person... God know what he's gonna do to you... Some whisper about what he does to ones as young as you, even though you're a titan," the boy, Shabii smirked unconcerned for the child of titans well-being as he left. The boy Kyuklo strains his ears for the moment when he can no longer hear his shoes on the stairs. He sat up straighter on the cold ground wiping the blood from his face and waited for the sound of her small feet to come down the stairs.

Whenever she visits him in his small room he feels so at peace that he sometimes forgets the beating his abused body takes from her brother. He doesn't hate her. He could never think to hate her. She the first one to show him something known to him as human kindness in over a decade. Charle the daughter of the man who bought him so her brother could find a fake sense of superiority and overconfidence. Together they can feel at peace. It was she who helped him discover about the titans and the world outside his cell. The world that hates and fears him.

But tonight that doesn't happen.

There is very little time. At first she was apprehensive saying the she wasn't strong like him. But his smile is all it took to give her courage. She like him was inside a caged a gilded cage set by her high birth soon she would have been married off to the highest bidder, in a sense. A glittering tool to further expand her father's wallet and greed. Never would she forget his face when she told her how busy she would be in time a few night ago at dinner during Shabi's ceremony. They were both very similar. So finally after two years Kyklo finally breaks his chains switching into that cloths Charle has given to him.

And together they escape into the misty dark night. However no one could guess what would have happened before they left... Never would she had thought they would attack them/

Kyklo held out his hand letting the wet cold substance land against his open palm. He had never seen this before Charle had told him it was rain. Rain? He had herd from it in the books he's read but he never knew what it felt like. His eye that had been slashed during their escape hurts a bit but he just ignores it. They knew they wouldn't be welcomed back onside the walls any longer. How they had left over the walls was beyond them. But both of them knew full well that they could never return to the walls that the rest of humanity hides in safety behind. Cowering from the titans they so feared and hated.

Like they feared and hated him.

But he is not a titan's child and he _will_ prove it. He's going to take back his life. He will no longer treated like an animal in some dark cage scared of the light and sound.

Charle doesn't know what to think. The world outside the walls is dangerous and barren but there is no place to hide back at the walls. and even though she hasn't seen a titans yet she knows that they are out there. She is no fool. She is scared yet she knows with Kyklo she can do anything. The very moment she had touched his hand it had warmed her heart and set aside her fears and her resolve set. She is no longer a spoiled child from he wall of kings As they travel further and further away the land starts to turn green. She sees small lakes here and there but none of them seem to connect to the one running through the walls. They choose not to follow that path as the scouting legion might follow it as well..

Her life, like his, is just begging.

"They say that there is an ocean of salt and a land that the sand burns!" Charle said, holding the book on the outside world she had gotten from home in in her hand. Beside her on the branch Kyklo smiles up at her his head on her lap. The had taken shelter in a broken down house next to a crystal clear lake waiting for the rain to level up.

"It also say that even before the titans came no one had ever lived there. What do you think about that?" she asks, smiling down at her. Kyklo opens his one good eye to gave up at her questioning face and smiled feeling so much at peace that it somewhat startles him. Never had he felt like this before in all his life. He raised a hand to stroke her cheek gently. It feels smooth and warm in his. One would say that, for one who has been in a cage his whole life they would want to know why this one has a different and softer body then them. But... Kyklo has seen woman and men before laughing at him through his cage as he withered there on the floor. Starving an weak next to all sorts of animals.

Suddenly a tree seems to snap behind them making the two of them still. A mistake really they could have climbed up tree but fear grips them both and for the first time in a long time Kyklo eyes fall on a titan. About fifty titans start to gather around them at the clearing. Now seeing them all like this he gets a much better picture of what the natural enemy of humanity looks like. A look of hunger is in their eyes and something else to that know of them can understand.

And then a much larger shadow overlaps them. The titans pause in mid step and then shrink back in fear.

"Oh... What is this. Humans out of their cages?" the creature smirked. "What an odd development. You don't look like the Scouting Legion either... Or anyone allowed out of the walls..."

Kyklo looked up at the giant, harry Titan before him feeling Chalre's fingers tighten around his arm to the point that it nearly felt painful to him. Vaguely did he notice that the titans have stopped moving a look of fear about them. Could they... have emotions as well? However that is soon broken by one tearing through the trees right at them.

The ape titan sighed and aims to pick it up in his hands but not before the titan struck a blow to Kyklo knocking him into a tree. The man inside sighed crushing it in his hands splattering the ground with thick blood staining the water.

"Kyklo!" the girl yelled, shacking his body trying despertly to wake him up. Above her the ape titan paused in wiping the blood from his hand glancing at the two in his shadow watching the girl closely as she looks up at him. "Please do what you want with me but please help him... He's been through enough..."

"And... Who is he to you?"

"A... a friend..."

"Now, now, now. Your eyes betray you. That is not what I you mean and you know it. Now. Who _is_ he to you?"

"...He... he's my..."

Kyklo strained to cling to conciseness but soon he found that it was impossible barely does he feel anything but he knows that Charle is alive but he knows not for long. He's come this far yet... this is all he can do. Vaguely does he hear her final world as he finally passes out.

"Oh? Is that right?" The ape raised an eyebrow in interest, looking down at the figure in the girl's arms.

"Hmm..."

Charle held onto Kyklo's body tightly as the ape continued to stare down at her and then suddenly her eyes widening at what was happening smoke was pouring from titans body obscuring it from her view. and then suddenly a figure of human size stood out against the smoke. Out of the billowing smoke and heat there walked a figure of a boy with dark black hair, dark skin and glowing eyes looking at them a cool look in his face.

A a human? A human was a titan?! Charle gasped, quite nearly dropping Kyklo in her shock as the other boy approaches the two of them. The boy looked at her for a moment before bending down and carefully picking up Kyklo taking him in his arms minding his injuries.

"You will follow me," he told her picking Kyklo body up easily in his arms. She did't have a choice and she knew it. The Titans surrounded the three of them. With a heavy heart she follows the man through the trees. The titans watched before slinking back into the coming mist and rain.

He led her deeper and deeper into the forest all the while the only other word he had said to her was his name. Carlos... It had a very strange sound to it.

The mist grew heavier and heavier as they walked on soon all she sees is the man and her own hands, and the hulking figures watching her from within the greying mist.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing to him? Stop it!" Charle shouted, watching as they placed Kyuklo on a bed among many strange devices.

"Calm down. I do not expect a girl form the walls to understand what all this is but this will safe his life." A man that Carlos had called Gresha said, as he planted a needle in Kyklo's arm and trying a bandage around it. At the same time a blonde haired girl was pushing back his dark bangs gently minding the cut on his nose to reveal his lost right eye. Gresha cursed slightly when he saw it.

"Ugh... infection is starting to spread all over... Tell me girl were you foolish enough to try and put leaches in his eyes?" Gresha demanded, as he carefully inspected it.

"W-well It's not that I could find any..."

"Of course she did," the female next to him said sardonically. Charle would have thought she was pretty if not for her rather large nose and piercing stone cold eyes that were looking right at her. "Do you honestly expect those fallen humans to possess _basic_ knowledge like keeping a wound clean or that you need blood to live? The very idea is laughable."

"The way you talk anyone would think you gave up on them instead of the other way around, Annie," said a rather thick looking boy smirking slightly at her. He was standing next to a much taller boy holding something in his hands that Charle had never seen before.

"Shut it, Reiner..." she muttered, dabbing at Kyklo's eye with a white rag doused in some sort of liquid she had got from a bottle. Despite his small grown he did not wake up.

Charle soon found that she was being effectively ignored as they busied themselves around Kyklo. And since the boy named Carlos had warned her to stay where she was she took this time to look around the room. It was rather large but the paint looked dreary it was all colored grey. It was simple filled with shelves full of strange bottle and other things she did not recognized. At the entrance there were three full body sized portraits hanging on each side of the wall. One was a picture of a ordinary woman dressed in ordinary clothing and her face looked weary and ravaged by fever. But she looked pretty none the less. There was also something about her that reminded Charle of a servant she had seen when she had visited the Reiss household.

The other was that of a young girl that looked a little younger then her. She had her arms folded in front of her. There was an image of what appeared to by three golden triangle that had been painted on her left hand but while the others were golden in color the one in the middle was painted grey. She looked a little pretty and her dark eyes were filled with girlish innocence. She was dressed very strangely. Like those Orientals she had once saw when her father had taken her to Wall Maria. Except, a lot more fancier and richer. She even looked a lot like them as well. She could not be sure but she though she recognized her from somewhere.

The third and final one was that of a woman looking as old and yet younger as the other one at the same time. She had strange eyes, blue and green and even stranger hair, golden flecked with black. And her figure hard and rigid seemed to say everything about who she was. Her face looked unearthly, her eyes too far bright even for a painting as if the artist had done it on purpose, as if to show an otherworldly feel about this person. She also had the same mark that girl had on her left hand but hers was on the hilt of a sword set at her waist. She looked very fierce, like a wolf, or a lion.

"Those painting... who are they of?" Charle asked, looked at the two boys standing next to the bed.

The thick boy that Annie had called Reiner glanced at her while the tall one simply ignored her, his eyes cold and hard.

"They are Maria, Sina and the Grey Goddess, Rhea. In that order."

"The... Goddess?"

"The one who created this world as well as _us_." Reiner said, smiling slightly in spite of himself.

"But... that's not right we don't have a goddess... we have a god. At least that's what that Pastor Nick says."

There was a sudden sound of falling glass coming from near the bed. Annie had dropped a bowl that had shattered on the floor her hand shacking slightly.

"Why did you even bother telling her all that?" The tall boy said suddenly, as he bent to pick up the bowl shooting a warm smile up at her that she all but ignored. "Don't know when to shut up, do you?" he muttered glaring at Charle as if it was her fault Annie had dropped the bowl.

"Annie..."

"I'm fine Berthodlt. There's... some small sighs of a fever and he looks very malnourished. Gresha, did Carlos say how he found him?"

"Outside of the walls."

"Really? Tell me girl what were you doing away form your cage?"

"Shouldn't I be asking that about you? What are you doing outside of the walls? You... are humans, right?"

"Yes. At least more human then you are." Bertholdt said, in a matter of fact voice.

"How?"

"Because we are The last of the true human race left. The ones who have not forsaken the true goddess and her teachings of truth and knowledge." he said nodded to the picture of Rhea.

"Stop it Berhtodlt. You're only confusing the poor little girl from the inner walls even more." Carlos sighed as he walked in passed Charle and stood next to Gresha. "I've talked it over with Kichirou. He's not happy about it but I've managed to talk him into letting them stay here. For a while that is."

Grisha nodded at the seemingly young boy. "I don't expect him to be happy at all about this Carlos. But... why did you even bering them here?"

"Do you see the way she look at him...?" Carlos whispered, nodded to Charle. "She obviously still has the ability to love. That gift Rhea gave up to us... Unlike the people in the walls."

Grisha frowned and glanced at the girl and then back to Carlos.

"I don't doubt it..." he sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I just found out that Kyklo's hair is actually reddish brown and not black ****and the the spelling of his name is actually Cyclo, and Charle's name is spelled Cheryl. Or something like that. However I won't be changing the spelling of their names, just so you know it is still the same. Also f****or those who've read chapter four. Don't you think that Shabii's sword bears a striking resemblance to the Master Sword from The Legend of Zelda? C'mon it totally dose! Oh well... makes it easier for me. **

* * *

><p><em>He could do nothing but stand still and watch as the silver glint of the sword in the dark of the moonless room an instant before it struck him. Kyklo cried out in pain as he felt the cold, sharp steel of Shabi's sword slice his face and blind his right eye. Pain. That was what he felt. Burning, sharp, unbearable... But pain would always pass and in her company, and in her eyes of gentle blue he felt utter bliss and her smile made the stinging less sharp. But the pain had been nothing compared to the blinding rage he had felt not an hour before that had started when that Scouting Member had showed to him his blood-socked sword. Spattered, he feared, in Charlie's own blood. How torn her picture had looked then in his minds eye. Gently she took his hand and arm in arm the two of them left the blood-socked mansion behind them and walked in the rain. They left who would find the remains to fate. How long ago that all felt now.<em>

_She could do nothing but watch as her brother brought his sword down against Kyklo. She did not know what was happening but and then she saw the blood dripping form Kyklo's fingers as he held it against his now unusable eye. _

_The two of them had had no idea how they had gotten out of the walls or why, but they had followed a voice that they would not escape form a voice none of them head heard before, yet they had followed it out of the Walls of Man._

The first thing that Kyklo became aware of was the coldness in his chest. Cold not like what he had felt hours before and it was nothing that he was not used to. He had lived with it for the better part of fifteen long years after all. With only the warmth supplied by Charle's jacket when she had first discovered him. He was used to it. But what he wasn't used to was the strange, eerily and very odd nearly rhythmic beeping like sound that he kept hearing every second and seemed to be coming from right next to him. Or the strange pressure on his arm and slight pressure on his eye. Slowly he opened his only working eye seeing only darkness from the other. He touched it knowing someone had put a bandage on it and would have shouted out in shock if not for the strange tube like thing attached to his mouth. He made a move to rip it away but he could barely feel his arms as it was. He heard rushed voices and in an instant he saw a blonde haired boy at his side followed by Charle and another girl with cold eyes, a lanky boy, and a strangely dressed other boy and a much older man.

"Charle!" he shouted, when the strange mask was finally removed from his face. In half a moment she was by his side, a reassuring smile on her face. The other four were gathered around breaths held as if watching some kind of a stage play.

"Kyklo..." she said softly down to him, he looked at her and then around the room at the people looking down at him as if waiting for something to happen and then his eyes met the three portraits at the door.

Kyklo didn't understand or know why but he felt that there was a strange pressure coming from the portrait of one with the strange eyes that were looking straight down at him on the bed.

He turned back when one of the strangers moved forward.

"I think that... before we get settled down... There's something we need to talk to you about," Grisha said.

"Indeed... how did you two get outside of the walls?"

"A voice guided us."

"A voice?"

"Yes... it sounded so foreign."

At that Carlos raised an eyebrow and glanced at Annie who looked back. "Really...? Who are you two?"

...

...

...

"Are you serious?" Bertholdt laughed, looking over at Carlos. Reiner had a slight smirk on his lips. "As if they couldn't get any more stupid the we though they could be! My Goddess that's just so pathetic of them!"

"Truly," Carlos chuckled, looking down at Kyklo now on his feet and standing next to Charlie by the window with a look of interest looking intently at his left eye that was now hidden behind the bandage on his right eye and smirked. "How stupid they still are... They haven't learned a thing... Surely the fallen know they regenerate after being injured... However I stopped trying to understand the actions of the fallen quite some time ago... However I believe the reason why life is coming back to the land is becoming clear," Carlos said, looking over at Annie.

"What do you mean? Why do you call them the Fallen?" Charlie asked.

"Do you really want to know? Those that believe on the power of the Goddess can bring life back to this world. Life that your ancestors corroded away..."

"The Goddess? Do you mean..." Charle paused, and looked back at the paintings her eyes on the two that she knew must be mother and daughter. "They're the reason you're doing this, isn't it?" she didn't know how she knew that she just did.

"Marie and Sina were burnt alive in fires stared by them. After that, the world began to rapidly deteriorate. If we didn't do something soon everything would die."

"So... you are the ones that created the titans?" Charlie gulped.

"Our lives and powers given to us by Rhea are connected to the Earth of Rhea... They were killing and destroying it... They lost themselves and worshiped the very being in which doomed and polluted her world... They casted aside progress and became dumb animals blinded by hate and fear of us even though we had little power and our lives were slowly dying because of them. We just wanted to live our lives but they pushed. And from what you told us you know that I am not lying since you saw what they did."

She saw it in his eyes, he wasn't lying nor could she deny it. She had seen the faces of the citizens of Sina when her father had let them come to look at the supposed Titan's child and the shoutings of those rowdy boys shouting Sahbii on when he was using him as nothing more then his personal punching bag. Watching him as he was nothing but a bit of sport for them to eek out their usually dull lives with. Like he was nothing before their eyes. She couldn't remember what she had tried to convince herself what they had seen when all she saw was a human boy beaten and bloody on the ground when she had tended his wounds afterwards.

Carlos looked at her and then to Kyklo. "You said that you wanted to prove that you are not a Titan's child, right? Well the proof is right in front of you, Kyklo... he said, pointing to his scarred eye. "So what do you want to do now? If you go back to the walls they might just put you back in your cage again. And because of what they think you are they will tear your body up from the inside out with their primitive ways. Not only that but they will no doubt blame you the the deaths in Dario's house and the kidnapping of his daughter no mater what she says. You are nothing but a wild animal in their eyes and you know it. And even if you did what do you owe them to make you want to prove yourself to the ones who locked you up in a dark place?"

Kyklo was silent as he looked at the boy a little older then him before his eye. He didn't know what he felt towards humanity but.

"I don't know..."

"You're weird..." Reiner said, a small smile on his face that. Kyklo figured that he was just joking.

A heavy silence followed this. No one knew what to do until Grisha coughed.

"At any rate... Kyklo seem to be doing fine and has healed quite fast. Annie, Carlos... I think they should see the whole of the house if they want to stay here..."

"You're not keeping us in here?"

"If you two wish to leave we will not stop you. We will give you a safe escort back to the walls since there are titans that are surrounded the forest. Don't worry. They don't dare to come out of the forest and into the clearing, unless we tell them to come in that is. Even if you stand against a trees bark within its reach it won't try and grab you... You'll have to wait. We all have things to get done."

"But aren't you worried?"

"That a person in the walls might listen to you when you tell them about this place? Please... tell anyone you want. They will not believe you. And even if they did without a person who already knows the route to get here they will never find this place. Not even the Scouting Legion has been able to get here. You saw all the fog... And if that isn't enough to drive a person away the titans lurking in the fog are the ones that get them. And then there is one more Titan there."

Charlie could not help but know he was right. Who in their right mind would ever believe humans lived beyond the walls.

And so it was that Charlie and Kyklo walked the long empty halls that were decorated with portraits and pictures of waterfalls, and snowy fields and fields of trees adorned with falling pink leaves they had not seen before in their life. Kyklo stopped looking up at one depicting those of people amongst flames and ash. Charlie could not help but shake the feeling that they looked like that of the Wall Cult. Charlie shuddered if not for the reason why a person had taken the time to paint something like that. What was the strangest things was if the painter was who she thought she was why did she or he not paint them with stupid and inhuman faces? In one room the came across a gorgeous looking stained glass window showing that of a figure in a white flowing dress, lose golden hair floating all around her, holding a sword in one hand and a harp in the other. It looked elegant and faceless but so beautiful at the same time. There were others in the room as well. One depicting a man as bright as the sun and one of a woman as gentle as the moon among many others.

"Are you enjoying the glass works?" asked a voice behind the two of them. The two of them turned seeing a young boy as old as the two of them in the doorway. "My name is, Berwick." he said, coming more openly into the room slowly and eyeing them both with a small level of weary distrust. "And Carlos should know better then to let the two of you go off by yourself in this house. Who knows what Kirouchi-sama will do to you if he sees you."

"I heard Carlos say that he will let us stay here, Berwick. He's... Sina's father and Marie's husband, isn't he?"

"Yes..." Berwick sighed heavily, as he looked at the glass work before them and smiled serenely. "She was named Hylia. She was a demi Goddess but a very powerful one. She was the one who raised our Goddess, Rhea.. The other ones are all true gods... I don't understand why but whenever I am feeling troubled I come to this room..."

"Was?"

"She... was killed..."

"Why are you telling us this?"

"Because its nice to have other people to talk to," he said plainly. "Come. I'll show you around. Do you wish to go outside?"

"This way..."

Berwick opened the door and stepped outside. Were they really letting her go outside? Charlie looked out seeing a filed that led up to trees that was surrounded by dense fog as thick as pea soup, she even saw the giant shadows of titans moving within. So they really were there. The two of them led by Berwick walked a little ahead and gasped. What had she had taken for small stumps were mound of dirt piled up. There seemed to be thousands of them as far as she could see all seemingly stopping at the forest. Even still the area looked beautiful none the less. As they traveled onwards she saw blood stained and wilting grass and worst of all a pair of arms that looked like they had been cleanly cut not just hours ago. Charlie gulped and looked back at where she had been taken to.

It was large and beautiful looking. A marvelous building that was drafted by the size of the crater behind it.

"That was where... Rhea, Annie and Carlos once lived..." Berwick said, as they walked to a nearby pond filled with fish Charlia had never seen before. The pond adorned by a red bridge and a garden of sand set in strange yet beautiful patterns. If Charle looked far enough she could see a patch of land that looked as if it were some sort of training ground.

"What happened?"

"A war happened amongst Gods of the Light and a false God of Shadows. A fierce being who tried to bering about chaos. He sent his minions to kidnap Rhae. As her warriors Annie and Carlos fought valiantly but in the end she was kidnapped and killed and the world turned away from the truth. During that time the Grey castle disappeared into the sky along with many others who had hidden themselves within... Since then time has not passed here," Berwick said, as he threw bread crumbs to the ducks and sighed heavily. "You two might think that it is ridicules but is it the truth... The mounds of dirt you see are graves for the people burnt alive for crimes they did not commit or for just putting one two out of line... They might not have believed in Rhea but..." his voice trailed off and a small hoot come from above them. Turning they saw a small owl soaring down to land on Berwick's shoulder, looking at the two of them with large grey eyes. It had grey and white wings and even grayer feathers.

"Hello there Rose," Berwick said cheerfully, as the owl let him stroke his feathers.

"That Rose?" Kyklo said looking at the owl.

"Yes... He was found by Lady Sina. Struck by an arrow and dying. She healed him and he's been with us ever since," he smiled and turned to them. "Do you want to stay for dinner at least? I'm sure it will be better then most things you eat back at the wall!"

"...Really?" Kyklo asked eagerly, a bright glint in his red brown eyes.

Charle sighed heavily.

* * *

><p><em>*.*.*.*.*.Short preview of the next chapter. *.*.*.*.*<em>

"So thanks for the food. Berwick was right. That wasn't like anything I've ever eaten before!"

"That was not eating. I've seen eating. What you did down there was pure chaos!" Carlos said to him darkly.

_LoL! I'm such a troll!_


	4. Taking in the strays

_"Hey... Kyklo... Are you sure you want to go outside the wall that badly no mater what?"_

_Kyklo blinked at the comment and looked at the girl next to him and smiled gently at her. Despite him having no contact for a good portion of his life he was no fool. He knew what she meant by that, he knew that she was worried for him. He felt the same way too and yet to make this easier for the both of them..._

_"Yeah. I want to make sure myself of who I am..." Oh How he wanted to kick himself when he saw that look on her face. He didn't give a single damn about any of the people here except for her. The one who had shown him kindness._

_"...But you're a human Kyklo..."_

_Kyklo smiled at her and then frowned. A glint of green and pale white shown through the sea of people and he gently put an arm to her shoulder and quickly moved a little more into the throng of people exited for the days events._

_"At any rate... Shabii and the Military Police are looking for us... they were at the inn just a few minutes ago... Sooner or later they are bound to find us..."_

_"Kuru..."_

_A voice, soft and clear and yet so very weak against their ears that it seemed to echo to them through the very wind making them stop. Both of them blinked and looked around at the strange voice speaking in a language none of them had ever heard before and yet the two of them understood it completely. The wind seemed to sweep by them carrying leaves on its breath that scraped against the wall of Singansina before them. The leaves continued to scrape against the barrier until the moment that they reached the top and escaping into the lands beyond._

_"Kabe o koete azuma e no kotaedesu..." (beyond the wall and to the east lies the answer)_

* * *

><p>"What's behind that door?"<p>

Charlie and Kyklo were both being led down the long hallways lined with portraits and flower post Charle had never seen before. They had just finished dinner and Kyklo had successfully managed to scarf down everything in sight when Charle had noticed a locked door. Berwik half turned around arms landed with blankets and looked to where she was pointing at. His eyes winded in shock and he quickly turned away. "If you wish to go back to the walls... it's better you don't know..." he said, and sped up and they two had to follow in his wake. However Charle's eyes remained fixed on the locked door.

"In here." Berwick came to a sudden halt outside simple wood frame door that suggested nothing of the contents inside. When it was opened however it revealed a brightly lit large wing-shaped room that was painted in the color of a light cream that soon met a smooth wooden floor at its feet. There were two beds against each corner of the room and one in the middle where the wall seemed to protrude inward slightly, a large bookshelf was set against a furthest wall by a bed and finally there was a large bay window at the far right of the room that seemed to cover the entire wall and appeared to show all that there all was outside. Right now it was locked up tight against the night.

"This is all for us?" Kyklo asked, as he looked up from the book in his hand and at Berwick.

"What? Were you expecting a dungeon or something? This is my room as well. Sorry, no other room were prepared for you guys yet... And until further notice you'll have to stay with me..."

Kyklo's eye looked around him and quickly he went to the book shelf taking one-off the nearest shelf and opening it and frowned at its continents.

"You won't be able to read that language. Sorry Kyklo..."

"What language is it written in?" Kyklo asked, glancing up at Berwick as Charle walked between them.

"Egyptian..."

"I've never heard of the language..." Chalre commented, frowning down at the witting in the pages.

"There isn't any surprise there,"Berwik chucked, as he want to make the beds up.

When he was finally finished with his task Charle crossed the room taking some cloths that have been left on the bed paused and looked back at the two still in the room.

"What...? OH! Sorry... I get so used to seeing the same bodies as everyone else that I... Umm... I'll be outside so just knock when you're done. I want to go to bed soon I'm feeling very tired..." Berwick said, as he closed the door behind him leaving Kyklo and Charle alone until the door opened and Berwick pulled him outside in the hallway.

Outside Kyklo slid against the wall to the ground.

"I was going to follow..."

"Good. You're not like the rest of 'em than. There's nothing we here find more disgusting than someone who thinks a body is nothing but a thing to look at, fallen or not..."

"Why did you create the titans?"

Berwik blinked and looked down at the one before her.

"Because... only those the Goddess allows can live her in world."

"What?"

"This world does not belong to any of us... It was created by a higher being so it should forever belong to a higher being or even their warrior... The ones from the walls have no say what so ever to call this their lands..."

A knock came from the door and the two of them went back inside.

Kyklo had never slept in a bed like this before not even when they were staying at the inn at Singanshina and as the flickering lights were slowly put out he felt the darkness called sleep close over his mind.

"Charle..."

"Hmm?"

"I'm not going back to the walls. There's nothing for me anymore..."

In the darkness he heard the girl give a little start in her half awake mind and say no more.

Outside of the window the night shifted, colors slowly became more bright until the suns rays rent the sky once again. Coloring the room in a shower of red and gold that stung at the eyes of the one that sat near its light. But Kyklo was currently curled in a tight ball underneath shaking covers.

_Filth_...

Kyklo gripped the inside of the sheets his hands sweating.

_Titan's child..._

Dark shapeless figures were all around... laughing at him, beating him...

_Titan's child... Titan's child.. Filth..._

_**TITAN'S CHILD**!_

Kyklo felt his closed eye almost tear open dripping blood down his face as he forced himself awake and shot up in the bed. He breathed in heavily as cold sweat dripped from his brow. It took him a good minute to relive that someone else was in the room.

Grisha closed the door behind him and briskly walked over to his bed and handed him a glass of water which he gulped down in a second.

"I thought you were experiences leftover effects from the wound... but it was something more, wasn't it..."

"Charle paid to have it checked up back in the wall..."

"I should have known... You should feel quite lucky then... Did they clean the wound before bandaging it?"

"...No..."

"Here let me check it again..." Kyklo held the elder mans gaze as he wiped the blood from his eye when he was done he looked up at the two empty beds across from him.

"Where's Charle?"

"Downstairs eating... Could you do me a favor and wake Carlos? His room is the second door on the second story."

In half an hour Kyklo opened the door to his room. It was a lot like the room he had slept in last night. However it was oval-shaped. It did have however the same window book shelf and desk if only a little smaller and the walls were painted in a very light shade of grey. The bejeweled sword Carlos carried at his side was carefully placed against the wall by the door above a portrait of a woman who appeared to be as old as he was. The woman depicted inside had raven black hair that was cut above her ears and golden eyes and tan skin. She was outfitted in strange white flowing clothing accompanied with a sash tied around her small looking waist. Above the headrest of Carlos' bed there was another. This time a portrait of a boy with the same raven colored hair only his was long and tied up in a strange fashion. His eyes were a shining silvery blue with dark cat like slits for pupils. Dressed in an odd assortment of black colored clothing with long sleeves. It looked nearly like a dress. On the desk by the bed the back of a picture frame was placed upon the room facing away from his view.

Carlos shifted in his bed a small trickle of sweat escaped his hair-line and down his face, his teeth were gritted as if in pain and his eyes snapped open finding their way to the one at the door.

"Grisha asked me to come and wake you up..."

"Did he now? Heh... He's no doubt been getting senile in his old age..." Carlos chuckled, as he pushed back the covers looking back at him closely as he did. "By the looks of it you've been having a leftover demon in your un-awakened thoughts as well... See something you like up there?"

"Those people... Who are they...?"

"I would not say they are people in a way that you are always concerned with. The one above the sword was once named Tefnut. She was a warrior of Ra the sun God King of Egypt and King of all the Gods. I heard that she had a sister named Sekmet... You've never heard about that country in any of the books that Charle gave to you, have you?"

"No... Is it because no one is allowed to show interest in the outside world?"

"Also because that name and neither the country never existed here in the first place."

"What?"

"By the law of the God King every world created by gods and goddess' must be as different as possible and all gods must allow another to bless their world with their own.. despite the fact that our goddess was able to create a desert to mimic the god kings own land she could not let the people live there as she had insulted the king by doing it as well and he forbade her from doing anything more to it... To this day it stand empty of any sign of human settlements... The only things that had lived there was me... abandoned in its shifting sands and found by Rhea..."

"Then... why do you keep your sword under her picture is she's...?"

"The sword is hers. Long ago I... challenged her in a duel and I won... but barely... We were both heavily injured. So much so that at the end of it the both of us had to be carried back by the ones we swore on our lives that we would protect... Even now I can barely comprehend the humiliation and disgrace that she must have felt at that time..." Kyklo looked at him closely seeing that his eyes did not show the smallest hint of bloodthirsty happiness for defacing a hated rival's pride but utter disgust with himself. "I have no idea whether she is alive or dead anymore. I'll be damned if she did! He sighed, lowering his hand from his face and nodded towards the one above his head. "That one is a shaped avataric wish that a young child made on a shooting star that passed through her heart. Created as a war-god. His name is... or was, Yato... Gods he was annoying... Gods... I miss him..."

"...Do you want me to leave?"

"It's not like the feeling you have will the one from the wall of Lady Sina's namesake. He was nether a real god or a demi god but still he wasn't even a human. He was one of the few of the higher being who could stand Rhea..." as Carlos spoke, he carefully placed a hand gently on the small portrait at the desk by his bed as if reverently. Kyklo looked, seeing the same woman whose portrait was hung next to Sina and Maria.

"So... that's the goddess..."

Carlos eyed Kyklo wearily and sighed "...Sorry for venting out all my feeling to you... You must think I'm crazy for telling you all this..."

"Berwick said the same thing the other day. Why would I not believe you? You wouldn't be acting this way if you were crazy..."

Carlos smiled at him, placing a hand gently on top of head despite the fact that they were roughly the same height. "You have a vast knowledge to be able to know what is false and what is the truth despite your time in cold isolation." Carlos smiled, his eyes suddenly shinning as if releasing something that Kyklo did not know. "I'm sorry about that. We could have helped. At least here you will no longer treated like some sort of cattle..."

A loud scream rent the eery silence of the early dawn. Kyklo, recognizing Charle's own voice, raced out of the room with Carlos quickly catching up to him. They sprinted up a flight of stairs and soon came upon Charle on the ground her eyes wide in horror next to the now open door they had seen last night. Kyklo looked inside the room and his eye winding in shock as he saw at least a dozen boded in beds their chests rising and falling as if they were sleeping before the door was swiftly shut and locked by Annie.

"What what... what happened to all those people in there...? she whispered as the door was quickly shut once again.

Calros looked down at the quivering figure on the ground his eyes hard. Annie's hand remained on the door whispered something under her breath. Berwick, Bertholdt, Grisha and Reiner watched on and he knelt at her side. "Listen well and don't hide your ears to what I'm going to tell you. Those people in there are the ones who have felt the bullets of fearful animals hating change tear through their very skin... Or simply ones who have felt the full neglect of your so-called Military Police who did nothing to stop their misery of being sold in the Underground because of what their birth makes them..."

"The ones in the tombs outside..."

"There are some in there who have tried to give humanity a bright future but were shot down by your brigade because of what they thought it would do inside the wall and to the king... Or ones who were allowed to leave the walls, be it a parachuting mother and daughter... Your Government is nothing but a pig style that is ripe with secrets and fear that they spread around to keep the people locked inside the wall in order to keep their power over them..." he nodded towards Kyklo. "Don't you think that he is proof enough that humanity can withstand a titan's attack and survive? Do you think that just maybe they locked him up and spread secrets to keep them all inside the walls just to keep their own power? This all proves just how fallen they are... And I am sure that the Scouting Legion is a continuing thorn forever at their sides..."

"Last night you... How do you know my father's name?"

Carlos looked down at her, taking no pleasure in what he would say next to the daughter of he man responsible for most of the ones in the room.

"His name has always been on many of their lips..."

Kyko's right eye widened in shock. Charle looked at him and he quickly looked away from her. "I've heard then talk about it... They thought I didn't understand but... Dario once said something to Shabii about a pretty Oriental pet that he would give to him once he reached the top of the Military... Under lock and key in the mansion of course... I'm sorry, Charle.."

"...No... Don't be. I've... had an idea of it all along..."

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who don't know, Yato does not belong to be. He is a character that appears in the mangaanime called Noragami (literally translated as stray-god) He will appears in a few of my other stories as well.**


	5. The proof is in you

It was late in the afternoon, the sun was high in the sky shinning its rays brightly upon the land yet still the fog had not lessened. It was always there seemingly to be coming from the very earth itself in a semi transparent cloak of mystery. Chalre supposed it was there to protect them. When she had asked Annie about it she had just shrugged and said nothing about it in the least. Berwick had apologized for his three friends and said that she had never been very talkative, not even before the fall of the world.

Still, it was all very beautiful, mysterious, scary yes for knowing that titans were lurking in the woods just beyond the shadows the trees cast in their numbers, within she could see their shapes hulking masses which footfalls shook the very leaves around them. She shuddered at the remembrance now she could felt that she could not look not them again without seeing the human resemblance still inside of them...

The resemblance to that of her father, the resemblance to the king that she had once glimpsed when his carriage had passed by the street. He had looked worn heavy set in his long robes, looking out in front of him uncaring to the people cheers she had only a glimpse but she had seen how steely his eyes were looking at nothing his small wife beside him, sitting still on the cushioned seat like a painted doll, barely moving a hand to greet the people around for she was holding a handkerchief to her face as if to hide from them.

Her father had joked about it afterwards, saying that the queen was naturally a cold woman for it was widely known, to the people of Sina at least, that the Reiss' were naturally a cold and strange bunch of people and it was a wonder the king had married her. She was beautiful yes but the marriage had all but produced only one child and even though it was a son the cruel citizens of Sina began to wonder if she was barren. However Charle had seen the bruise if only for a moment on her cheek when she had moved it away from her face to hide her eyes from the rays of the sun peaking through the clouds above the walls.

The girl sighed, shaking her head as if trying to shake the image of that poor woman from her mind focusing instead on the what was around her taking a moment to glance at Kyklo and Marcel who were with her on the grounds.

As the dark haired boy walked ahead he glanced sideways at Charle as she came up beside him and Marcel by the trees, she looked forlorn, her eyes unfocused before she shook her head, and straightened herself, he was just about to ask her what but was interrupted by Carlos.

"Marcel, I hope to the gods that you don't do that when I'm not around," Carlos sighed as he walked into the fields.

It's alright," Marcel said half turning to Carlos as he Kyklo, Charle and Annie stood at the edge of the clearing. "If Kyklo still wants to see a titan let him. And I happen to know the perfect one to make him believe he isn't really one." the dark haired younger boy smiled and turned back to the forest and whistled, a strange sound that echoed eerily off the fog.

It took a few minutes but very soon the sound of heavy footfalls met his ears and the supposed Child of Titan looked around quickly seeing a hulking figure moving inside the fog, slowly it creeped out moving on its hands and knees a strange titan, it looked nearly frail too short legs and long arms. Its beady black eyes looked from the small group outside the forest to Marcel who smiled gently at it.

"I call it the dancing titan," Marcel said as he gently patted its nose. "That's a good girl," he cooed gently at her with a soft smile. The Titian seemed to grimace at the contact before half closing its eyes at his gentle movements. Marcel smiled at its behavior. The titan growled when Carlos approached. The dark skinned boy quirked an eyebrow at it. The titan quivered slightly and moved slightly back into the fog if only to be coaxed back by Marcel.

"You scared her, Carlos," Marcel said softly to the other, but his tone was friendly.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Train it like that without us knowing..."

Kyklo turned to him, his hand still on the titans nose a frown on his face. "I don't know how... Just... something about it reminds me of that girl Lady Sina saved... that's what made it easy for me to want to train her..." the titan growled slightly as Kyklo approached it.

"Step back a bit," he said gently moving him away gently away from the titan. Kyklo did as he was bid eyes on the titan the entire time. It looked back at him, beady eyes eyeing him without blinking.

So this was a titan and that meant everything that they said about his was wrong after all.

Beside him Chalre shuddered slightly as she looked into the small beady eyes of the titan, thinking of the human it had once been. She remembered too what Carlos had told her about them, that only those strong of mind and fully accepting of the truth could turn back into what they once were.

"That reminds me, Kyklo."

"Yes?" the boy asked turning to his dark haired elder breaking Charle's train of thought.

"Tell me... what were you going to do after you saw that you were not a titan child?" Carlos asked. Kyklo looked at him and then smiled.

"I don't know...I just wanted to meet a titan." Kyklo said with all easiness as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and was quite confused by his elders quirked eyebrow at him.

"You're joking, right?"

Kyklo shook his head a questing look on his face at what the other was trying to say to him.

"..." the dried blood haired boy looked at to the raven who looked at him for a moment before shaking his head slightly.

"Yeah... forget what I said this morning," Carlos said as he turned and walked back to the mansion.

"W-what was that about?" the not so Titan child asked bemused, looking towards Charle who just smiled and shrugged at him and then to Berwick who looked away quickly becoming fascinated by the small titan hairline, Kyklo saw his shoulders were shaking and didn't know if he was laughing or if he was crying.

He sincerely doubted the latter.

"Hey... Marcel?"

"Yes...?" the boy asked without turning to him, his shoulders still shaking a bit.

As Kyklo and Marcel were talking to each other Charle turned around looking at the mound of dirt around them and then to Annie's retreating back.

Could she ask, would they even let her?

Shaking her head she made up her mind and ran after the other girl.

"W-wait! I- I have a request."

"...What is it?" Annie asked as she walked away.

"My... my mother... she died giving birth to me... It may not be as bad as the other but please... Will you give her a grave here?"

The smaller girl stopped in her tracks turned and eyed her for a moment. Chalre gulped, feeling as if her eyes could slice through her. They were cold and icy and she wanted to look away but she couldn't, all she could do was stand their stock still unmoving waiting for her to answer. After a few seconds she looked away and Charle felt like she could breathe again.

"Not a bad request," she said softly. And, even though the other could not see it Annie was smiling.

"However you'll have to prove yourself to us first..."

* * *

><p><strong>Well this took forever and a day to get this out. Damned selective writers block.<strong>

**To Mattpnsall thank you very much for the review and to answer your questing Charle dying was just a rumor I read on the ****internet.**

**Then again it is Attack on Titan so don't get your hopes up.**

**Anyway hope you guys are having a nice summer and a happy Forth of July!**

**So you are all probably wondering why I changed Berwick's name to Marcel in this chapter, well it's because its his real name. Apparently the name Berwick was just a mistranslation on the online manga and the manga in the book stories haven't gotten that far yet. Of course since I've done that I should probably change Charle's and Kyklo's names to the real translations but, no I'm not going to.**

**At least the ones I've been to anyway.**

**On another note, who else here thinks that the king looks like a very aged Shabii? I mean he could have changed his name b/c of the shame of Charle leaving with the titan child and took the throne but having very little power over it and essentially being lorded over by the brigade and the true king who probably just wants the power and not the responsibility of ruling his walled world. Though Lod, (is that really his name?) doesn't seem like that bad of a guy. He tried to bring Historia and her mother to live with him but threw her away when things got ugly. I don't really think he though she was good enough to make it to the top ten.**

**I could see that happening because even though Shabbi seems like he could do it he doesn't really seem like that strong of a person to hold onto a king power and authority, Kyklo knocked him out cold with just a knee to his jaw and Kyklo spent his whole life in chains and probably not being able to move his body that much. How could he really have any muscles in him?**

**Then again his body does look very well formed so...**

**But obversely that head cannon will just be in the realm of Fanfiction and most of it is just me.**

**Until proven otherwise!**

**Also...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**JEAN IS DEAD.**

**Your (not) welcome**


End file.
